Nowadays, in an array substrate of a display device, a gate drive circuit is generally adopted for scanning pixel cells. The gate drive circuit is formed by multiple cascaded stages in a scanning circuit. Each stage of the scanning circuit powers a pixel row, to scan and to drive the pixel row for display in a display process and to provide a starting signal for the next stage of a scanning circuit, thereby scanning the pixel rows in a one by one mode. Touch display devices are gradually used with the development of display technology. A currently used touch display device is generally driven in a time-sharing manner, i.e., a driving process for the touch display device is divided into a display stage and a touch stage. In the display stage, the pixel cells are scanned to be driven for display, and in the touch stage, touch structures are scanned to be driven. The two stages should be completed independently without affecting each other. However, a scanning circuit of an existing touch display device is often not suspended in the touch stage, causing an interfered display effect.